


The Lightness of Tears

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Emotions, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Protective Alec Lightwood, Snippet, Sweetness, Tears, Young Love, tears of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Who wants to hear how in love Alec is with Jace? Because this is exactly what you are getting here, short and to the (lyrical) point.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	The Lightness of Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarnacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/gifts).



> Because you inspire and encourage the coolest things.

Of the two of them, Jace cries the most.    
  
It never occurs to Alec to see it as a sign of weakness, especially since he knows what kind of things Jace has had to survive and get over to even be able to cry.    
  
He also loves how Jace only ever cries around him and Isabelle, never around anyone else. But then again, they’ve been thick as thieves since he came to live with them.    
  
However, not all tears are of sadness and pain. Some emotional overflows are good and then Jace will smile through the veil of tears, reminding Alec of the sun in spring, peeking out from behind the rainclouds.    
  
Alec thinks Jace is breathtaking all the time, but he’s particularly attractive when there are tears making his eyes sparkle. 

When Jace cries, it gives Alec the perfect cover to do his favourite thing: wrap Jace in his arms and comfort him, either burying a hand in his golden strands and resting one on his hip, or hugging him from behind, with his hands on Jace’s tummy and his chin on Jace’s shoulder.    
  
It’s when he feels happiest himself, when he can hold Jace’s smaller body close to his and think that the world is at peace for a while and doesn’t need them to protect it.    
  
It’s why he doesn’t even wake up all the way to lift a corner of his blanket when he hears the pitter patter of bare feet approach his room and enter at night, waiting for Jace to snuggle with his face in the L of Alec’s neck to wrap an arm around him and pull him close before dropping back into deep sleep.    
  
And lately, if Jace has been wanting more than a snuggle in the darkness of his parabatai’s room, Alec doesn’t want to object. It comes so easily to him, the need to please Jace, the desire to give him everything. Because to him, Jace  _ is _ everything and he can no longer remember or imagine a life without this golden, reckless, beautiful sunny facet of his soul.    
  
When he first feels Jace’s lips on his, Alec finally knows this is why he’s been put on this earth - to feel the persimmon temptation of these lips and mark himself a slave to their innocent seduction. Angels themselves would not think of resisting.    


Alec can’t (and won’t) feel guilty about the tears he causes Jace to shed - tears of too much, too good, too close to heaven when Jace finally joins their bodies together and makes them one. Alec cries too, finally feeling what it means to have Jace shape the inside of him in his likeness and claim him for good. There it is, he thinks, his reason for staying in this world, when so many other things would have him go. He has one thing, one perfect thing in his life that he is given without him having to beg and fight and prove himself for.    
  
Jace kisses his tears away and holds him close. Alec has never felt this loved before and the tears flow freely, but neither one of them minds. 

(the end)

  
  



End file.
